


Moku Ton Heat

by Asdfghjk000



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfghjk000/pseuds/Asdfghjk000
Summary: Tobirama and Hashirama both agree that Naruto is a lovely young man,and they can have fun together.





	Moku Ton Heat

四战以后全员复活的背景，千手兄弟一起训练鸣人，但是当初代目放出花树界降诞后，好像出了点意外状况？

“二代目大、大、大叔……你要做什么啊啊啊！！！”

鸣人的脸红的快要冒出蒸汽来，一边喊一边挣扎着想要在尊敬的先代火影面前掩饰自己难以克制的生理反应，千手扉间抬手啪的拍了一下鸣人的屁股。

“不要乱动，让我在你的穴位上做几个标记，兄长记得等一下联通这几个点。”

二代目白皙微凉的指尖一下一下点在鸣人蜜色的胸腹之间，留下水蓝色的印记。在他们身后，柱间看着弟弟和鸣人纠缠在一起的肢体，咽了咽口水。

‘完蛋了……’

“呜……二代大叔…好奇怪呜呜……这里好难受……”

最后一个印记印在鸣人的小腹上，扉间刚准备起身离开，就被鸣人一把抓住了手臂。年轻人的力气大的不像话，一下子就把扉间拽的失去了平衡，覆在了鸣人的身上。

“你……”

被鸣人握住的右手此时盖在一个火热跳动的棒体上，千手扉间一向冷静自持的大脑竟也有一瞬间的空白，绯红的眼睛微微转动，对上了鸣人无辜又茫然的雾蒙蒙的蓝瞳，那一点点还没来得及聚起来的怒意迅速消散开去。

“…真是怕了你了……”

千手扉间解开了碍事的盔甲，只穿着黑色的贴身打底干脆的跪坐在了鸣人的双腿间，左手虚虚揽住鸣人的腰，右手顺势握住鸣人的肉棒上下滑动起来。二代火影或许一生未婚，但是在这种事情上的技巧根本不是鸣人这种雏儿能够比较的，还没十分钟鸣人的喘息就变得急促而破碎，显然是到了爆发的边缘，然而扉间冷酷无情的用手指堵住了鸣人的出口。

“现在发泄出来只是浪费资源，兄长，去这孩子后面，照我说的做。”

所以说事情发生的太快就像龙卷风，千手柱间还没从眼前的人间绝景里回过神来，自己就要亲自参与了，这种刺激的场景，即使是忍界之神，这一生也绝对没有遇到过。

“呜啊…让我出来……二代大…叔…呜，我受不了了……”

水汽在鸣人的眼眶里打着转，再来一点点刺激就能滑落下来，当初代目有力的臂膀同着窸窣作响的枝条一起缠上鸣人的腰腹时，这最后一根稻草也轻轻落下了。

“啊啊——呜呜呜——”

大颗大颗的泪水从年轻人的蓝眼睛里掉落下来，即使再怎么迟钝，在仰慕的先代火影面前露出这样羞耻的姿态，还是被两个先代火影这样把控在股掌之间，身体上和精神上的双重肆虐让鸣人像个小孩子似的大哭出声。

“扉间，对待可爱的后辈温柔一点嘛。”

初代目醇厚的声音贴着鸣人的耳朵响起，在向弟弟投去略带嗔意的眼神的同时，柱间操控的细小的藤蔓一圈又一圈的缠住鸣人的肉棒，解放了扉间的右手。

“兄长先从膻中穴开始，联通鸠尾，至关元，在关元穴处断开。”

扉间根本没理会柱间调笑的话语，见柱间已经抱稳了鸣人，立即开始了“治疗”工作。修长有力的手指随着解说在鸣人的穴位上迅速滑过，柱间配合默契的用仙术查克拉灌输进去。

“呃嗯嗯——”

同源异种的查克拉入侵的感觉非常奇怪，鸣人难以自制的发出一串颤音，色情的让他羞愧到想要爆炸。身体前后的两位先代火影微妙的停顿了两秒，千手扉间冷淡禁欲的声音再次响起。

“接下来是中府，到大杼，经神道，最后在阳关处断开。”

“噫呀——！！二代大叔啊啊啊！！！”

断开的最后一下鸣人疯狂的弹跳起来，若不是柱间的木遁足够结实，这一下鸣人身前的扉间准会被他踹出去。

“哼，真是有活力啊，年轻人。”

如果鸣人足够细心，他会发现二代目火影的声音已经跟刚开始发生一些不太明显的区别，那种冷淡里带着忍耐和克制的感觉，让在身后抱着鸣人的柱间迅速兴奋起来。

“扉间，好了吗？我看你标记的点都已经灌输完成了？”

“……不，还差最后一个……”

“最、最后一个？”

鸣人下意识的松了一口气，眼泪汪汪的看向到目前为止只是头发凌乱了一点点的二代目火影，露出一个“得救了”的表情。千手扉间看鸣人庆幸的样子，红眸微微眯起，嘴角上挑成一个玩味的弧度。被鸣人的体温染热的指尖继续下滑，最后稳稳的停在了鸣人的囊袋和肛口中间的地方，微凉的水属性查克拉从白皙的指尖缓缓输出，在鸣人最私密的地方形成了一个小小的术式。扉间嘴角的弧度越咧越大，最后变成了一个让鸣人心如擂鼓的笑容。

“最后一个……才是真正开始啊。”

在会阴穴的术式完成之后，扉间的手指轻轻下压，尝试着按进年轻人生涩的穴口，然而没有润滑的进入对完全没有经过开发的鸣人来说还是太艰难了，二代目火影试了几次发现难以继续，只好抬起头越过鸣人的肩膀看向自己的大哥。

“兄长，不要只是在那里看着啊，我需要你的帮助。”

柱间眨了眨瞪的有点酸涩的眼睛，手指微微摆动，一根挂着透明粘液的藤蔓就缠上了扉间的手腕，滑溜溜的触感让扉间想起了很多旧日的时光，二代目火影苍白的脸颊隐隐泛出粉色，随即用手指沾了粘液继续探向鸣人的后穴。这次就顺利多了，籍由粘液的润滑，扉间耐心的开拓着鸣人的后穴，手指从一根增加到三根，直到呈剪刀状交叉进出也不会感到艰涩为止。而鸣人的疯狂挣动从一开始就被木遁强力镇压，到了这会儿，年轻人已经在扉间的手里化成了一滩水，腰肢软得几乎撑不起自己。扉间抽出湿淋淋的手指，直起身用目光示意柱间。

“插进去。”

千手柱间回以无辜的眼神。

“可是扉间，大哥我还没有准备好……”

用木遁将鸣人向旁边挪了挪，柱间打开双腿，宽松的裤子下性器只是半勃起的状态，要以这样的姿态进入鸣人，确实有点困难。

“扉间，帮帮我吧……”

“你这笨蛋……”

额头上爆出青筋，扉间看了看还在那不上不下吊着的鸣人，又看了看一脸无辜的自家大哥，终于还是妥协的俯下身用牙咬着拉开柱间的裤腰。那根深色的东西迫不及待的弹出来拍打在扉间的脸上，鲜明的肤色差让低头看着这一切的柱间从尾骨处升起一股隐秘的快乐，扉间啊……

几乎是在扉间含住的一瞬间，柱间的东西就精神百倍的挺立起来，察觉到这一点的二代目火影刚想后退，就被初代目按住后脑勺强硬的压了下去，火热的棒体挤开扉间淡色的嘴唇，深深的插入二代目温热柔软的口腔。

“呜嗯嗯——！！”

太超过了，这一下几乎让扉间窒息，生理性的泪水一下子就聚集在眼角，扉间搭在兄长大腿上的手指瞬间收紧，几乎难以维持跪坐的姿势。好在后脑的压力很快放松，头顶上传来兄长天然的声音。

“啊啊对不起扉间，我太心急了，你没事吧？”

“呜嗯！！”

那东西还堵在扉间的嘴里呢，二代目火影翻了个白眼，艰难的调动自己的舌头，勉强吐出了兄长的凶器。

“不要任性啊大哥，赶紧治好鸣人，你想怎么样之后都行。”

安抚性的给兄长舔了两下以后，扉间示意柱间放下鸣人。而鸣人早就被先代火影兄弟之间的骚操作震惊到眼珠差点脱框，这会儿被扉间抱在怀里拉开双腿，湿泞的穴口对准了柱间已经完全硬起来的肉棒也没能让他回过神来。

“呃啊啊啊——！！好痛呜呜呜！！！”

“二代目大叔……呜好痛啊呜……”

啊啊，真是可怜呢，对一个雏儿来说，兄长的尺寸确实太过分了。扉间稳稳的抱住怀里的年轻人，一边制住鸣人的挣扎，一边怜悯的亲了亲他的脸蛋。

“一会儿就好了，别乱动。”

“兄长，等你快到的时候记得把查克拉一起灌进这孩子的会阴穴里去。”

在让鸣人适应了一段时间后，扉间把鸣人放到柱间的腿上，一边安抚的亲吻着泪眼朦胧的年轻人，一边叮嘱自家大哥。柱间怨念的盯着弟弟和年轻的后辈缠绵交换的亲吻，握住鸣人的腰狠狠顶弄起来。

“呜啊嗯……”

身下的感觉说不上是快乐还是痛苦，鸣人觉得自己像是狂涛里的小舟，随时会被风雨倾覆，而二代目大叔的吻又是那么柔和安定，像是溪流拂过他的面颊，先代火影兄弟俩人在此刻仿佛角色风格互换一般，但却意外的不让人觉得违和。

“啊啊啊啊——！！！”

不知道过了多久，久到连鸣人这个人柱力都难以支撑下去的时候，初代目火影在又深又凶的一记顶撞之后，把鸣人深深按进了怀里。伴随着滚烫的液体注入体内的是大量的木遁查克拉，从会阴穴向着身体四处引爆开来的难以用言语描述的绝顶快感让鸣人尖叫着射出被压抑已久的欲望。

柔软的橙色羽织覆盖住金发年轻人赤裸的的身体，银发红瞳的火影打横抱起了鸣人。

“兄长，把树界收回去，我要回去检测一下鸣人的身体，看看有没有什么后遗症。”

“可是扉间，你都没有……”

看着自家大哥吞吞吐吐的说不出话来，眼睛却是对着自己的下半身瞄来瞄去的样子，扉间不由有点好气又好笑。

“兄长你的脑袋就不能想点别的东西吗？我没问题，现在先回木叶，这孩子需要一次系统的检查。”

“哦……”

初代目失落的看着弟弟大步向外走去的背影，心里面很不是滋味。

‘你压根就是把我当成医疗忍具在用吧，可恶，扉间你根本就不在乎我呜呜呜……’

“兄长快跟上，不要消沉癖发作了，晚上回去补偿你。”

“嗨！马上就来！”

黑长直的初代目瞬间回血，迅速地跟上了前方的身影。

“啊啊，我就知道，扉间最好了！”


End file.
